Does it really has to mean something ?
by Clipse23
Summary: Destiel / Parce que tout n'a jamais été très clair entre Castiel et Dean Winchester, et qu'une petite conversation s'impose. Mais le chasseur est-il prêt pour cela ?


**Does it really has to mean something ?**

 _Ecriture :_ Octobre 2016

One-Shot - Saison 9 de Supernatural

Mon tout premier one-shot Destiel ! J'espère qu'il vous conviendra, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

Dean entra dans le grand bureau qui surplombait le centre des opérations des Anges. Le calme qui régnait dans la pièce faisait contraste avec l'activité grouillante un peu plus bas. Son regard passa sur ces derniers, tous trop occupés à s'affairer sur des liasses de documents ou des machines qui auraient capté l'attention de Charlie pour le remarquer. Qui aurait bien pu croire un jour que Castiel serait à la tête de tout un commando dans une guerre civile entre les Anges ? songea le chasseur. Il espérait juste que cette bataille aurait peu de conséquences sur la terre. Sans oublier le fait que Cas ne pourrait pas revenir d'entre les morts s'il lui arrivait quelque chose cette fois-ci… Dean n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que sa mort soit irréversible. Il avait déjà perdu tant de proches… Mais un léger tiraillement s'imposa tout de même à lui.

\- Tu n'es pas censé dormir ? demanda une voix familière qui vint soudainement à lui, le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Ca s'appelle ne pas réussir à dormir, ça arrive chez les humains qui ont une vie un peu mouvementée.

Castiel marcha lentement près de la table sur laquelle Dean s'appuyait, et s'y affala lui aussi. Ils faisaient maintenant tout les deux faces aux Anges qui s'activaient tous avec hâte, semblant à des lieux de l'atmosphère qui enveloppait la pièce.

\- Oui, ça m'était déjà arrivé quand je n'avais plus ma grâce. Ca me manque presque… Toutes ces émotions contraires….

Il sembla pensif un instant.

\- Vous avez de la chance même si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte.

\- Tu auras quand même vécu beaucoup de choses que les anges ne connaîtront jamais, Cas, lui fit remarquer Dean.

\- C'est vrai, songea le nouveau leader. Mais je me serai bien passé de découvrir la sensation d'être contrôlé par quelqu'un d'autre, se souvint-il en repensant à Naomi. C'était contre la nature de n'importe quel ange de devoir subir cela.

L'évocation de ce souvenir fit revenir une vieille pensée à Dean. Quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais voulu avoir d'explication, de peur de ce que cela signifiait. Pas seulement venant de Castiel… Mais de lui aussi. Pourtant, il avait un besoin de mettre des choses au clair en cet instant. Un besoin important qui grandissait en lui. Peut-être était-ce dû au combat qui approchait, et le risque de le perdre.

\- Cas… A propos de ça…

Il avait tout à coup la gorge sèche. Il passa sa main derrière son cou, nerveux, et tourna les yeux vers lui.

\- Le contrôle qu'elle avait sur toi a commencé à baisser avant même que tu ne touches la tablette.

Il échappa un instant à son regard, mal à l'aise. Peut-être était-ce la proximité de celle-ci qui l'avait ramené à la raison avant qu'il ne le tue. Mais son for intérieur lui criait que la raison en était tout autre.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche, se remémorant la situation.

\- J'allais te tuer, Dean. Naomi m'a entraîné encore et encore pour que je puisse le faire sans hésitation au moment venu.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ? le poussa t-il à continuer.

\- Le discours que tu m'as fait. C'était une chose de tuer toutes ces… choses, à ton image. Mais toi… Tu m'as montré le fond de ton âme.

Castiel s'arrêta.

\- C'est une métaphore, mais je pense l'avoir consciencieusement utilisée.

Dean se crispa un instant, ne réagissant pas à l'innocence du monde de Castiel où il aurait normalement pris un malin plaisir à enchaîner.

\- C'est donc grâce à une âme que tu as pu revenir à toi ? Elle t'a rappelé l'humanité, et ton devoir de nous protéger ?

L'Ange le regarda, sincère.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela aurait été possible avec n'importe qui. Ou rien qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Dean soutenu son regard, des sentiments contradictoires faisant surface. Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu réfléchir à tout cela, et maintenant encore il ne savait pas s'il le voulait. Il y avait déjà tant à faire avec la guerre en cours… Et au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait peur. Peur de nouvelles choses auxquelles il n'avait voulu songer auparavant. Ce fut Castiel qui prit la parole.

\- Dean, je pense que…

Le chasseur le coupa.

\- Est-ce que ça doit vraiment signifier quelque chose ?

Ils échangèrent de nouveau un regard, Dean lui montrant qu'il ne souhaitait pas explorer quelque chose qui le dépasse. Même s'il ne voulait pas aborder cette partie de sa vie, il savait que malgré tout, une connexion était là. Un lien qui les unissait depuis le moment où l'Ange l'avait sauvé de l'Enfer. Et il ne souhaitait pas gâcher celui-ci en allant sur un terrain auquel il n'était pas encore prêt.

Castiel, de son côté, eut la sensation que le chasseur ne le voyait pas de la même manière que son propre ressenti envers lui. Et comme toujours, il préféra se ranger de tel sorte à ce que cela ne dérange pas son ami, compréhensif.

\- Non, pas nécessairement… répondit-il calmement.

Le Winchester acquiesça en hochant doucement la tête, fixant un point invisible sur le sol, l'air pensif. Castiel se remit droit, et fit quelques pas pour traverser la salle. Il était temps de retourner aux préparatifs qui méritaient toute son attention. Au moment où il allait sortir, Dean l'interrompit.

\- Cas ?

\- Oui, Dean ? l'interrogea l'Ange.

\- Promets moi que tu ne vas pas te faire tuer. Encore.

Castiel eut un léger sourire.

\- Je te le promets.

Et il sortit sans rajouter un mot, laissant Dean seul avec ses pensées.


End file.
